Trędowata/I/19
Kategoria:Trędowata XIX Całe towarzystwo zgrupowane było na tarasie. Tenis z powodu braku kostiumów nie bardzo się udawał. Zamyślano o nowej zabawie. Stefcia i Waldemar przyszli w porę: oglądano się za nimi. Żółte róże w ręku Stefci zrobiły wrażenie; patrzano trochę podejrzliwie. – Gdzieście państwo byli? Panna Stefania wygląda jak corso kwiatowe – rzekł ironicznie Trestka. Zaczepiona zaśmiała się. – Ale co? Ładne róże, prawda? A Waldemar powiedział: – Przypomina mi się bajka o zaczarowanym dworze królewskim: wyglądacie państwo wszyscy jak pośnięci. – A pan wkracza pomiędzy nas jak tryumfator na zwycięskim rydwanie – podchwyciła Rita mrużąc oczy. – Przy którym nie brakuje nawet i branki – dodał Trestka. – Ach! więc to milczenie jest rodzajem hołdu dla nas?... – Och nie! tak dalece zachwyceni nie jesteśmy, ja przynajmniej – zaśmiała się nerwowo Rita. – Widzę, że tenis nie był zabawnym. – Czy wszyscy państwo już grali? – spytała Stefcia. – Ja nie grałem. Rozpoczniemy na nowo – rzekł Wiluś Szeliga. – Ja z wami także – zawołała, podbiegając, Lucia. Waldemar zwrócił się do Stefci: – Mówiła mi pani kiedyś, że nie uprawia tego sportu. – Cóż znowu? Panna Stefania gra po mistrzowsku! – Złapałem więc panią na kłamstwie! A!... ładnie! – A może pani nie chciała grać wyłącznie z panem? – wtrącił Szeliga. – Ani jedno, ani drugie – odrzekła Stefcia. – Tenisa nauczyłam się dopiero w Słodkowcach i wówczas, gdy mi go pan proponował, nie umiałabym utrzymać rakiety. – No, to pani nie może grać jeszcze po mistrzowsku! – zawyrokował krzykliwie Trestka. – Toteż jest to jedynie zdanie Luci. Zgodzili się wszyscy jeszcze na jedną partię. – Pozwoli pani służyć sobie za partnera? – zapytał Waldemar. Stefcia skłoniła głową. Wiluś Szeliga zmarszczył się. Rita zagryzła usta. Gracze stanęli po bokach siatki, Stefcia z ordynatem i panna Rita z Wilusiem. Partia zapowiadała się dobrze z powodu udziału ordynata i panny Rity. Wiluś był wypróbowany w grze, tylko Stefcia niepewna. Trestka drażnił się z nią, dowodząc, że będą ją dopiero uczyli, i zbierał zdania, kto wygra. Powstały zakłady. Stefcia żartowała z Trestki, bawił ją Wiluś w roli pokrzywdzonego bohatera. Waldemar tłumaczył jej główne zasady gry, twierdząc, że muszą wygrać. Stanęli w wyzywających postawach. Stefcia widząc, że suknia jej zawadza, podpięła ją zręcznie z obu stron i świecąc lakierkami pantofelków podniosła rakietę w górę, wołając: – Zaczynamy? – Vogue la galère!Vogue la galère (fr.) – Niech się dzieje co chce! – rzuciła panna Rita. – Muszę wygrać! – dodała patrząc bystro na stojącego naprzeciw ordynata. Waldemar skłonił się z uśmiechem trochę szyderczym. Wyglądało to, jakby przyjął walkę. Partia się zaczęła. Rita grała gorączkowo i z irytacją. Gniewał ją spokój Waldemara, który wszystkie jej ciosy odbijał zręcznie, prawie mechanicznie, z zimną krwią. Rzucane przez nią piłki zdawał się lekceważyć, mimo to nigdy nie chybił, a całą uwagę zwróconą miał na grę Stefci. Czuwał nad każdym jej ruchem. Wiluś, zły, nie ukrywał swego humoru, grał impetycznie. Lecz towarzystwo przyglądało się głównie Stefci. Dziewczyna podniecona, wesoła, grała z życiem. Ruchy miała swobodne, wdzięczne już z natury. Czasem podskakiwała w górę, biegnąc jak strzała do piłki, czasem wydawała przeciągły okrzyk, gdy dobrze trafiła. Waldemar robił jej uwagi, które ją aż zniecierpliwiły. – Niech mię pan nie poprawia, ja i sama umiem grać. – Oto wdzięczność niewieścia za dobre chęci – zaśmiał się ordynat. – A pewnie. Bo jak wygram, to całą zasługę pan sobie przypisze. – Pani już wygrała. Teraz na mnie kolej. – Mój panie! co to za konszachty? – zawołała panna Rita – Ot, ma pan! Cisnęła piłkę z taką siłą, że ta potoczyła się na brzeg placu. Stefcia krzyknęła, podbiegła pędem i w samą porę odbiła piłkę pod nogi Wilusia. – Uratowałam pana! – zawołała chwytając prędko powietrze. – Dziękuję! Pani bajecznie przyczyni się do naszego zwycięstwa – rzekł znacząco. Panna Rita zagryzła wargi i obrzuciła Stefcię niechętnym spojrzeniem. – Byłam pewna, że pan przegra, ale to jeszcze nie koniec! – Czekam nowego ataku – rzucił ordynat. – Ryzykuje pani za wiele – wtrącił Trestka – tam grają kolosalne siły i mają wenę: przeczuwam porażkę na całej linii. – Niech pan będzie cicho. Qui ne risque iren, n’a rien!Qui ne risque rien, n’a rien (fr.) – Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nic nie ma! – Mais qui risque trop, aussi n’a rienMais qui risque trop, aussi n’a rien (fr.) – Ale kto ryzykuje za wiele, także nic ma. – odrzekł Trestka zły. – O czym państwo mówią? – spytał ordynat. – Niewiniątko!... – Panie ordynacie, piłka! piłka! – krzyknęła Stefcia. Waldemar cofnął się, przegiął zgrabnie i z siłą odbił nadlatującą piłkę – wprost na pannę Ritę. – Wiluś, trzymaj! – krzyknęła ona z kolei. Ale już było za późno; wygrała Stefcia i Waldemar. – Brawo, panno Stefanio! Możemy sobie podziękować i powinszować, tryumfujemy! – wołał ordynat. Trestka popatrzał na Ritę. – A co, nie mówiłem? To ciekawa gra. – Nudny pan jest. Mogłam wygrać. To przez Wilusia wszystko. – Moja droga, ty gapiłaś się, a ja miałem za ciebie grać – odciął się zaperzony student. – Prawda! tym bardziej że gapiłeś się i ty. – Voilà c’est le mot – zaśmiał się baron Weyher. Całe towarzystwo, rozbawione tenisem, poszło w stronę doliny róż, skąd szły upajające zapachy i śliczny widok uderzał oczy. Wejście do doliny zamykała gotycka brama z żelaznej rzeźbionej kraty, opleciona różami. Taka sama krata, opięta różami, otaczała całą dolinę. Każde przęsło zakończały rzeźbione wazy pełne róż w ten sposób rosnących. W dolinie były altany, tunele, piramidy pnących sztamowych róż, które w festonach spływały powodzią kwiatów. Na trawnikach stały olbrzymie plecione kosze z białego drutu, napełnione różami, całe gaje, zacisza i gąszcze. Wśród nich bielały posągi bóstw mitologicznych, wazony alabastrowe i z marmuru na wysokich słupach. Kaskady róż spływały w marmurowe baseny, wśród tej grzywy kwiatów biły cienkie strumienie wodotrysków. Gdzieniegdzie świeciły białe żelazne ławeczki wyginane w tył i takie same fotele, w jednej kępie róż stały dwa małe foteliki z różowego marmuru, jak bombonierki. Karłowate, niskopienne róże zdobiły obie strony uliczek, tworząc dywany, wiły się w desenie na trawnikach i oplatały posągi. Wszędzie róże i róże, jak wonny, pachnący ocean. Dolina miała urok cudownego snu. Chciało się tarzać w różach. – Bajeczne! bajeczne! – mówił zdumiony baron Weyher, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Panowie rzucali na panie różami, rozpoczęło się małe corso. – Do Głębowicz chyba zjeżdża mnóstwo zwiedzających. To Wersal krajowy – rzekł baron Weyher. – O tak! dość dużo! – odrzekł Waldemar. – Jest nawet stary lokaj spełniający rolę cicerona. – Czy to się odbywa tylko w nieobecności pana? – Nie zawsze. Często spotykam osoby zwiedzające w parku, zwierzyńcu lub w fabrykach. Jedynie zamek jest wówczas wyłączony. Zresztą okolica zna go już dobrze. Raz przyjmowałem owocami kilka pań z sąsiedztwa w różanej altanie i naturalnie oprowadziłem je po zamku, gdyż były ciekawe palmiarni. – Jak to! z sąsiedztwa? Któż to taki? – spytała hrabianka Paula. – Obywatelki z okolicznych dworów. – Ach tak!... – skrzywiła usta ironicznie. – Musiały być piękne? – I wykształcone, i dystyngowane także. – Och! Po tym wykrzykniku hrabianka odeszła w inną stronę. – Co to za głosy dziecinne? – spytała Stefcia, kiedy mijali żelazną kratę, ogradzającą park. – To z ochronki – odrzekł Waldemar. Otworzył żelazną furtkę i Stefcia stanęła zdumiona. Na wielkiej przestrzeni ogrodu, na zielonej murawie, pośród klombów kwitnących krzewów bawiło się około dwunastu dzieci, od niemowląt do dwunastu i czternastu lat – dziewczynki w różowych kretonowych sukienkach, chłopcy w granatowych bluzkach. W oddali widniał duży piętrowy budynek, biały z czerwonym dachem, otoczony kwiatami, z tablicą na froncie. Na niej czerniał napis “Ochrona Opieki Świętej Elżbiety”. Na rozległych trawnikach stały słupy z drabinami do gimnastyki oraz inne podobne przyrządy. Dzieci miały dla siebie ogródki, wózki i małe osiołki; mniejsze bawiły się w piasku. Stefcia i jeszcze kilka osób lubowało się widokiem tej sielanki, gdy wtem pośród dzieci zapanował ruch i krzyk. Wszystkie biegły do furtki, wyciągając rączki i przepychając się jedno przez drugie. – Pan oldynat! pan oldynat! pan... pan... Maleństwa przy ziemi wrzeszczały: – Pan dobji, pan dobji! Dzieci z hałasem opadły ordynata ze wszystkich stron. Starsze, przywitawszy się, stały na boku, powściągając młodsze. – Pan dobji! pan oldynat!... – No! cicho, dzieciaki! – wołał roześmiany Waldemar – nie hałasować, przywitać się z paniami! Cóż tu u was słychać, co? Zaczęło się powitanie z gośćmi i różne opowieści o wydarzeniach niezwykłych. – Osiołek lozblikał się Antosiowi i wywlucił wózek! – wołała, śmiejąc się, jakaś dziewczynka. – Marynia rozdarła sukienkę Zosi i pani ochroniarka kazała jej klęczeć. – Micio Zielak noś sobie zbil... – Jak one pana kochają, to jednak coś bajecznego! – mówił Weyher. – Czy to dzieci służbowe? – spytała Ćwilecka. – Tak, pani, dzieci służby dworskiej, trochę biedaków ze wsi i bardzo dużo zupełnych sierot, nawet podrzutków. Uczą się tu i bawią do czasu pójścia do szkoły. Waldemar zwrócił się do dzieci: – Gdzie jest pani ochroniarka? – W ochronce. Uczy starsze dzieci. – A Stefcia Gołąbkówna? Nie widzę jej. – Ot, biegnie Stefcia! – zawołało kilka głosów. Jakaś mała figurka toczyła się jak kula. Dziewczynka różowa, z warkoczykiem złotych włosów, dopadła do ordynata i chwytając go za nogi zaczęła się piąć na ręce, wołając przeraźliwie: – Pan dobli! na lęce, na lęce! Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać prócz hrabiny Ćwileckiej i pani Idalii, które wzruszały ramionami. Waldemar podniósł dziecko do góry, pohuśtał i pocałował w czoło, po czym oddał Stefci. – To pani imienniczka, a moja faworytka. Liczy zaledwo trzy wiosny życia. W ochronce jest od paru miesięcy. Kochamy się bardzo. No! idź do pani – rzekł do dziewczynki, Dziecko, trzymając za szyję ordynata, spojrzało nachmurzone, ale zaraz wyciągnęło rączki. – Ladna pani, pani dobla! – Chrzci panią moim imieniem – rzekł cicho Waldemar. Stefcia pochwyciła dziewczynkę i ucałowała. Nadeszły dozorczynie z powitaniem. Waldemar pokazał gościom wewnętrzny gmach ochrony i przedstawił ochroniarkę, starszą już, inteligentną kobietę, której, za przykładem księżnej, wszyscy podawali ręce. Zwiedzono jeszcze szkołę i kaplicę obok, po czym całe towarzystwo powróciło do parku. Waldemar zaprojektował przejażdżkę łodzią. Zgodzono się chętnie. Dzień był piękny i do obiadu pozostało jeszcze parę godzin. Poszli w stronę przystani. Park, oświetlony popołudniowym słońcem wyglądał jak morze zieloności, jasnych drgających plam, pełen cieni, bujnych traw, żółtych żwirowych uliczek, wijących się kręto, i szerszych dróg powozowych. Pełno życia, śmiechu w naturze i pomiędzy ludźmi. Wszyscy szli razem i stanęli na marmurowych płytach przystani. Baron Weyher oglądał schody z ciekawością i kręcił głową. – Bajeczne! – mówił. – Cała góra ujęta w marmur. A dekoracja!... Coś podobnego widzi się tylko za granicą. Pan Maciej rozglądał się za czymś i nagle szybko podszedł na brzeg przystani. Stanął przy pąsowej łodzi w kształcie gondoli weneckiej, z nałożonym srebrnym napisem: “Stefania”. – Odświeżona... zupełnie nowa! – szepnął zdumiony, patrząc na przepyszne adamaszki baldachimu. Twarz mu drgnęła, poruszył ustami i ze skupieniem patrzył na błyszczący w słońcu srebrny napis. Staruszek ciężko westchnął. Ale i wszyscy dojrzeli wspaniałą łódź. Panna Rita rzekła do Trestki: – Widział pan kiedy tę gondolę? – Tak, w starej szacie... teraz odnowiona... – Hm!... Hrabianka Paula zaszczebiotała szeptem: – Czy to imię tej... comment donc!comment donc! (fr.) – jak jej tam! w której się kochał pan Maciej? – Tak, na jej cześć zbudowana, ale to już dawno. – Ordynat odnowił ją. Dobry pomysł – rzekł Trestka. – Szanuje widać les vieilles histoiresles vieilles histoires (fr.) – stare historie swego dziada – odrzekła hrabianka z ironicznym półuśmiechem. – Albo własne, pensez, bien comtesse!pensez bien, comtesse! (fr.) – pomyśl, hrabianko! Hrabianka popatrzyła na Trestkę pytająco: miał bardzo ciekawą minę. Spojrzała na pannę Ritę i zdumiona podniosła brwi. – Czy to możliwe? Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Waldemar podszedł do dziadka. Pan Maciej spojrzał mu w oczy badawczo. – Mógłbym ci podziękować, Waldy, za odnowienie, gdyby... – Gdyby co, dziadziu? – Gdybyś to zrobił tylko dla tradycji – rzekł prędko i odszedł w inną stronę. Trochę szatański błysk zaświecił w oczach Waldemara, gdy patrzał za odchodzącym dziadkiem. – Którą łodzią jedziemy? – pytał książę Podhorecki. – Panie Michorowski, pan decyduje – wołała panna Rita. – Wybór łodzi zależy wyłącznie od pań. – Więc jedźmy tą błękitną. Waldemar skinął na wioślarzy, a ci, poubierani w pasiaste koszule, podprowadzili natychmiast błękitną łódź pod kamienne schodki. Biały maszt łopotał, poruszany wiatrem, fala cicho pluskała, kołysząc łódką; zagięty jej dziób rytmicznym ruchem zdawał się kłaniać towarzystwu. Jednakże dla wszystkich za mało było miejsca w błękitnej; ordynat skinął, aby podprowadzono pąsową gondolę. Sam usadowił w niej księżnę babkę i pana Macieja, po czym spytał: – Kto tu siada więcej? – Ja pierwsza – rzekła hrabina Ćwilecka, podnosząc dumnie głowę. – Paula, vous aussivous aussi (fr.) – ty także. – Oh! non, maman!Oh! non, maman! (fr.) – O! nie, mamo! Ja wolę kolor błękitny! – zaśmiała się figlarnie hrabianka. – Więc ja z mamą – rzekła panna Michalina i lękliwie weszła do łodzi. Waldemar wprowadził jeszcze parę osób. – Panie Trestka, pan wiosłuje. Tak? – Nietęgo, ale mogę ryzykować. – Więc dodam panu wioślarza. Proszę kierować błękitną. – A pan? – Ja prowadzę gondolę. – Wioślarz niepotrzebny, ja panu pomogę – zawołała Stefcia. Wskoczyła prędko do błękitnej łodzi, biorąc wiosła. – Pan steruje, ja będę wiosłowała, bo nie znam drogi, a są tu podobno jakieś zakręty. – Ja również nie znam drogi. Przy tym nic nie widzę, taki blask. – Skandal! możemy sobie powinszować – rzekła panna Rita – ci państwo potopią nas. Une belle chance!Une belle chance! (fr.) – ładna perspektywa!... Wiluś, bierz wiosła od tego pana, bo grozi nam katastrofa. – Ani myślę ustępować. Panno Stefanio, jazda!... Stefcia poruszyła wiosłami, łódź zachybotała się mocniej i brzeg powoli zaczął się oddalać. – Płyniemy jak na Grand Canale. Patrzcie państwo: czy ordynat nie wygląda na gondoliera? – rzekła hrabianka Paula. Trestka wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba dlatego tylko, że stoi na cyplu łodzi, bo zresztą cóż więcej?... – A śmiała postawa, a pewność ruchów, a malowniczość pozy? – A rozmarzenie w oczach? – dorzuciła panna Rita. – Już tego to pani nie widzi – zaoponował Trestka. – Przeczuwam!... – Co to! Muzyka? – zawołała Stefcia. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy. Od zwierzyńca dolatywały ciche dźwięki strun i nagle buchnął grzmot instrumentów. Odezwała się orkiestra szumną fanfarą, sunąc po falach dźwiękliwie. Masa tonów zgodnym i wspaniałym hejnałem płynęła ponad lśniącą wodą, bijąc o burty pąsowej i błękitnej łodzi. Wszystkie twarze uśmiechnęły się, oczy błyszczały wesoło. Chwilę trwała cisza, po czym pytania i wykrzykniki rozległy się jednocześnie: – Nowa niespodzianka ordynata! – To głębowicka orkiestra. Stefcia, rozpromieniona, zdwoiła pęd łódki. W oczach jej błyskały skry. – Kocham muzykę, ale dla jej miłości nie myślę tonąć. Panno Stefanio, co pani robi? Wypadniemy! – krzyczał Trestka. – Nic, nic, panie hrabio. Ja płynę w takt. – Bylebyśmy się nie wywrócili w takt. To byłoby mniej zabawne. Baron Weyher musnął z zadowoleniem swe żółte baczki i rzekł słodko: – Hrabianka dobrze mówiła, że płyniemy jak na Grand Canale. Oui, c’est très beauOui, c’est très beau (fr.) – Tak, to bardzo piękne, jak spacer dożów. – Ale gdzież jest doża – spytała Stefcia. – Tylko ordynat może być takim nowoczesnym dożą – rzekła panna Rita. Trestka żachnął się. – Tylko ordynat! zawsze tylko ordynat. Dziwię się, że mu pani dotąd piedestału nie postawiła. – Składałabym mu hekatomby, gdyby chciał, ale... nie chce. – Osobliwa szczerość!... – Co oni grają? – spytał Wiluś. – Powitalną fanfarę dla nas. – Przedtem, ale teraz coś z motywów ludowych. Wcale ładnie grają. – Jest ich przecie dwudziestu, to nie byle pozytywka. Mogliby koncerty dawać. – A wszystko młodzi chłopcy w strojach narodowych. To już innowacja ordynata, dawniej podobno muzykanci chodzili we frakach i byli przeważnie cudzoziemcami. – Ordynat wiele wprowadził nowości – zauważył baron. – O tak! Głębowicze są nie do poznania – potwierdziła panna Rita. – Nie mówię o rezydencji, lecz o całym w ogóle urządzeniu. Organizacja majątku znakomita. Ordynat ma już wielkie zasługi obywatelskie, choć taki młody. – Zasługi obywatelskie polegające na urządzeniu orkiestry włościańskiej? - wtrącił złośliwie Trestka. Stefcia rozgniewała się. – A chociażby nawet! To zasługa, że popiera sztukę na miejscu, w kraju, zamiast szukać obcych cudaków we frakach. – Doprawdy... Vojons! myślałem, że pani pasjami lubi fraki – szydził Trestka. – Jeśli to miał być dowcip, to się panu nie udał – odcięła się Stefcia. Trestka spojrzał na nią obrażony. – Dobrze! ale co właściwie widzą panie tak krańcowo obywatelskiego w ordynacie? Panna Rita o mało nie podskoczyła. – Co? pan się pyta? Więc chyba pan nie zna Głębowicz i ich urządzeń, ale niechże pan zajrzy do wewnętrznej administracji, do fabryk, do tej samej szkoły i ochronki, którą pan dziś zwiedzał. Już nie mówię o gospodarstwie rolnym. Czyż pan nie widzi, jakie tam wszystko kulturalne, postępowe? – Pardon! to robią pieniądze. Proszę mi dać miliony ordynata, a dokażę tego samego! – O panie! gdybyś pan miał te majątki, zrobiłbyś z nich jaką Szwabię lub drugą Brazylię, gdzie byłby stek włóczęgów z całego świata. Miliony przegrałbyś pan w bakarata. Co tu mówić! właśnie zasługą ordynata jest popieranie przemysłu w kraju. On podtrzymuje dobrobyt, dając zarobek tysiącom ludzi. W jego fabrykach i dobrach nie ma ani jednego cudzoziemca, a mimo to kultura i postęp kwitną, jest ogólne zadowolenia tych mas ludzkich, nienasyconych nigdy, według opinii publicznej. A niech pan policzy szkoły zakładane przez ordynata, jego dbałość o oświatę ludu, a szpitale, a ochronki dla dzieci i starców, a warsztaty dla uczących się rzemieślników? Gdzie pan to więcej znajdzie u naszych magnatów? A rolnictwo. Niech pan zobaczy gospodarstwa włościańskie w dobrach ordynata, czy tam już socha ma zastosowanie? Włościanie tu są ludźmi stosunkowo ucywilizowanymi, w przyszłości analfabetów wśród nich nie będzie, bo staraniem ordynata dzieci mają się gdzie uczyć. On młodzież włościańską i ze swej służby wysyła do niższych szkół agronomicznych w kraju, sam przyjmuje na praktykę inteligentnych, młodych rolników i urabia ich na swoją modłę. Mając mnóstwo wyręczycieli, zarządza osobiście majątkami, wnikając wszędzie, nie uchyla się przy tym od szranków szeroko społecznych; on jest inicjatorem nowego towarzystwa rolniczego, a w bliskiej przyszłości zostanie prezesem, bo już dziś ma głosy za sobą. I to nie są zasługi obywatelskie? to jeszcze mało? A przecież ordynat ma zaledwie 32 lata, to zupełnie młody człowiek. Który w jego wieku zdołał już tyle zrobić, niech mi pan powie? Który z was pieniądze zatrzymuje w kraju zamiast wzbogacać nimi zagranicę? – Dużo ich wydał i ordynat, pochłonęła Halla, Bonn i pięć lat bąblerki po całym świecie. Napęczniały nimi wszelkie kluby i jedwabne sakiewki de beautés européennesde beautés européennes (fr.) – piękności europejskich i nie tylko européennes. Ordynat miał wenę i w Moulin Rouge. – Mój panie!... – No cóż? Panny Luci nie ma z nami, a panna Stefania chyba się nie zgorszy. Czy pani bardzo niewinna?... – Raczy pan mną nie interesować się – odparła zagniewana. – Bałbym się, choćbym chciał. Ja nie mam weny. – Vous êtes détestable!Vous êtes détestable! (fr.) – Pan jest obrzydliwy! – zawołała hrabianka Paula. – I o tym wiem. – Pan mówi, że ordynat dużo puścił pieniędzy? Puszczał bo miał z czego. Niektórzy robią to samo nie mając. Używał życia w całej pełni, ale u takiego człowieka, jak on, nastąpił przesyt prędko. Inny na jego miejscu grzązłby do końca i zapychał banknotami świat cały – niedaleko szukając, pan pierwszy. – Pod żadnym względem rywalizować z ordynatem nie mam pretensji. – Bardzo rozsądnie z pańskiej strony. Hrabianka Paula i Stefcia roześmiały się. – Jednak na tej błękitnej kwitną komplementy – rzekła Stefcia. – Ponieważ są tu dziś wszyscy w wyjątkowych humorach – odparł Trestka poprawiając binokle. – Pani imienniczka ciszej się zachowuje... – Moja imienniczka?... – Tak, gondola Stefania, ale daleko od nas odpłynęli. – Marnie wiosłujecie państwo, skoro pan Waldemar sam jeden prześcignął was – zaśmiała się Rita. – Nic dziwnego: ultrauniwersalny! Stefcia pilniej zaczęła wiosłować. Pochylona nad gryfami, zamyśliła się głęboko. Całodzienne wrażenia, począwszy od rozmowy na breku, wirowały w jej głowie, nabrzmiałe pewnym niepokojem. Starała się zagłuszyć w sobie scenę w sali portretowej, lecz nie mogła. Mimo woli czuła, że było to coś więcej nad zwykłą rozmowę i że swoboda jej w obcowaniu z Waldemarem ulegnie zmianie. To ją przerażało. Bała się zagłębić w analizę niepochwytnej nuty, której dźwięk zaczynała słyszeć. Potem gondola... Stefcia doskonale zauważyła zachowanie się panny Rity, doszły jej uszu słowa Trestki i porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, połączone ze spoglądaniem na nią i na Waldemara. Z kilku podchwyconych szczegółów rozmowy ogólnej i z zachowania się ordynata doszła do wniosku, że gondola odnowiona została na jej cześć. Jej miłość własną napawała pewną dumą uprzejmość ordynata. była mu za nią wdzięczna, ale uczucia te zagłuszała obawa opinii całego towarzystwa. Grzeczności Waldemara okazywane jej miały swój właściwy styl klasyczny, nawet nie rycerski, ale miękki, w dobrym smaku. Jego zainteresowanie się nią nie raziło jaskrawo, tylko dla osobiście interesownych było wyraźne, dla Stefci już konieczne. Lecz większość towarzystwa brała tę kwestię podmiotowo, co uwypuklało delikatne efekty hołdów ordynata, czyniąc je bardziej widocznymi. Waldemar wzbudzał w Stefci podziw. Uprzykrzony dawniej magnat, dziś wesoły towarzysz, imponował jej. Przestraszał ją trochę swą energią i pewnym akcentem feudalizmu, pozostałym w krwi jego po zamierzchłych czasach. Ale wzbudzał w niej zarazem nieograniczoną ufność i jakiś pociąg drażniący. Czuła się swobodniejszą w jego towarzystwie; on był jej obrońcą przed pociskami własnej stery, nawet sprzymierzeńcem. Waldemar od pamiętnej sceny, gdy grała sonatę Beethovena. nie nadużywał jej zaufania nawet słowem. W sali portretowej przestraszył ją znowu. Zwykle w obcowaniu z nią sam na sam, co zresztą nieczęsto się zdarzało, dziwnie poważniał, i to Stefcię drażniło. Dziewczyna, pogrążona w myślach, nie zauważyła, że i całe towarzystwo na łódce siedziało cicho. Wszyscy, zasłuchani w grzmiącą orkiestrę, spoglądali na złoto-srebrne fale rzeki, ścigając oczyma gondolę, również poważną i milczącą. Muzyka. chociaż wesoła, spadała na tych ludzi smutną nutą, budziła pragnienia, tęsknoty... Szumem swych skrzydeł zdmuchiwała uśmiechy z młodych twarzy. Każdy przędł złote nici marzeń na kołowrotku własnej imaginacji, umyślnie cierpiąc na daltonizm, by nie ujrzeć szarej przędzy rzeczywistości. Świetność spaceru, bogata natura okalająca rzekę i ów delikatny pytek czaru, wsiąkły w nastrój chwili, działał na zmysły, podniecał, dla wielu był ciężkim brzemieniem niedoścignionych ideałów... Gdyby konwenanse nie grały w gronie tych ludzi pierwszorzędnej roli, niejedno ciche westchnienie spłynęłoby w łyskliwą toń. Ale byli to wszystko ludzie z jedwabnego świata, może nie zawsze czysto jedwabni, lecz wypolerowani tak, że ani supełek wewnętrznej natury, ani włókienko istotnej prawdy nie uwydatniło się szczerze spoza atłasowej powierzchni. Każdy udawał zasłuchanego w muzyce lub patrzał w obłoki, jakby licząc plamiące je mewy. Nikt nie wyjawiłby swych rojeń, nawet panna Rita. zwykle uważana za mało jedwabną. Stefcia stosowała się do ogólnej metody, choć może ona była najbliżej złotej rzeczywistości. Przybyli do brzegu. Przystań, wyłożona płytami kamiennymi, miała po obu stronach schodów dwa wykute z kamienia odyńce z potężnymi kłami. Cały zastęp służby zwierzynieckiej wysypał się na spotkanie. Wszyscy młodzi chłopcy, przystojni, poubierani w ciemnozielone kurtki. Na piersiach mieli pendenty z żółtej skóry, podtrzymujące krótkie szpady, oraz rewolwery w olstrach, pasy i noże myśliwskie w oprawie rogowej, kołnierze haftowane w złote świerki i ciemnozielone czapki z rogami jelenia i głową dzika nad skórzanym daszkiem, również haftowane złotem; z ramion spadały złote sznury; z prawej strony na piersiach każdy miał wypolerowaną blachę z herbem Michorowskich i mitrą książęcą. Towarzystwo powiększyło się: Waldemar przedstawił gościom trzech praktykantów głębowickich. Wszyscy rozbiegli się po szerokich ulicach zwierzyńca, ubawieni spacerem w lesie, utrzymanym wzorowo i pełnym zwierzyny. Po zielonych polankach śmigały bure sarny na nogach jak sprężyny, ogromne sztuki jeleni z lasem rogów na głowach sunęły poważnie, bez obawy; plamiste daniele skubały trawę, grupując się w większym cieniu. Często zatętniał ciężki bieg łosia, łomot gałęzi i głuche rechotanie zwiastowało bliskość odyńców. Ze wszystkich kępin trawy, z krzaków sypały się zające; szare kuropatwy, wystraszone gwarem, wzlatywały w górę z właściwym furknięciem. Świat zwierząt na ziemi zagłuszały górne sfery ptaków, najrozmaitsze krzyki, kwilenia i świsty brzmiały wśród rozłożystych koron drzewnych niby druga orkiestra. Rozśpiewany las poprawił humor całego towarzystwa. I znowu szły barwne rozmowy, wyprzedzały się dowcipy, głośne wybuchy śmiechu płoszyły czworonożnych mieszkańców kniei. Na jednej polance stało kilka słupów z białymi tarczami, na których wymalowane czerwone i niebieskie kółka służyły do strzałów amatorskich. Trestka i baron Weyher natychmiast zabrali się do tego: jeden gorączkowo, drugi z flegmą. Łowczy dostarczył im flowerów i rozpoczęli strzelanie. Baron dowodził, że mu to przypomina tir aux pigeonstir aux pigeons (fr.) – strzelanie do gołębi w Monte Carlo, tylko jest mniej zabawne. Za przykładem panów poszły i panie. Pierwsza hrabianka Paula chybiła trzy razy do czerwonego asa; próbował Wiluś Szeliga – nie trafił, próbował Trestka i baron Weyher, również bez skutku. Trestka krzyczał, że cel za mały i złe flowery. zawsze i wszędzie wynajdywał błędy. Niepowodzenie rozgorączkowało wszystkich. Podszedł książę Podhorecki z Ćwileckim i walili w nieszczęsną tablicę, aż drzazgi się z niej sypały, lecz czerwony as świecił nie poruszony. Wreszcie panna Rita chwyciła flower i zaczęła mierzyć, ale Trestka szepnął szyderczo: – Mierzy pani do niezwyciężonego. Wszelkie zabiegi na nic. Radzę zaniechać. Odwróciła się zdziwiona. – Jak to! Co pan mówi?... – Że ten as tak samo trudny do zdobycia jak jego właściciel – odrzekł Trestka z wybuchem szczerości. – Panie! proszę raz zleźć z tych swoich alegorii. Mam ich dosyć! – Czyż nie powiedziałem wyraźnie?... – Aż nadto! Bystro spojrzała dokoła i oddając flower Stefci, rzekła z ironicznym uśmiechem: – Proszę, niech pani jeszcze spróbuje tego niedoścignionego celu. W tej chwili zbliżył się Waldemar. – Pani umie strzelać? – zapytał. – Umiem. – A to ciekawym! Stefcia, która słyszała krótką rozmowę panny Rity z Trestka, wzięła flower spokojnie i odstąpiwszy kilka kroków, wymierzyła w środek, niebieskiego kółka na czwartej tablicy z rzędu. – Ależ nie tak! pani mierzy zupełnie w inną stronę – krzyczał Trestka. – Bo ja mierzę do niebieskiej tarczy. Strzał huknął. Stefcia drgnęła, podniosła głowę i bystro patrząc poprzez dym zawołała: – A co, panie Trestka, trafione?... – Parfaitement!Parfaitement! (fr.) – Znakomicie! w sam środek. Co prawda, duże koło to nie czerwony as! Czemu pani nie strzelała do asa? O to chodziło. – Nie chciałam – odparła krótko. – Bała się pani kompromitacji? – zapytała z intencją Rita. Stefcia zapłonęła. – Nie narażałam się na nią. Waldemar śledził ich nieznacznie. Zrozumiał wszystko. – Teraz ja, va banque!va banque! (fr.) – o cały bank. o całą sumę (w grze hazardowej) – rzekła panna Rita. Huknął drugi strzał. – Trafione na pewno! – zawołała. Trestka zrewidował tablicę. – Ani trochę! Mówiłem, że to nie dla pani cel. Trzeba było słuchać. Młoda panna zacięła wargi. – A więc jeszcze raz panna Stefania! Koniecznie! – Ja panią zastąpię! – podchwycił Waldemar. Nim kto zdołał zaprzeczyć, chwycił flower, przymierzył i wypalił. Tablica zadygotała, rozszczepiła się na dwoje i spadła w trawę z przebitym na wylot asem. Waldemar zwrócił się do Stefci z miną zupełnie obojętną, jakby nie rozumiejąc, o co im głównie chodziło. – Strzelałem w pani imieniu – rzekł z lekkim ukłonem. Stefcia pokręciła głową. – Nie chciałabym być pańskim przeciwnikiem w pojedynku. Strzela pan jak Nemrod. – A ja przeciwnie! – rzekł Trestka. – Jak mi życie obrzydnie, to pana wyzwę. Przynajmniej od razu buch! na tamtą stronę. – Trzymaj się pan tej – pewniejsza! – zaśmiał się Waldemar. Panna Rita bez słowa odeszła w głąb lasu. Na obiad nie chciano wracać do zamku. Ordynat urządził nową niespodziankę. Gdy całe towarzystwo szło w stronę rzeki, bo Trestka głosował za łapaniem ryb, nagle zabrzmiał głośny, melodyjny dźwięk trąb. Zatrzymali się wszyscy zdumieni. – Co to znaczy? co to za sygnał? – Zaproszenie na obiad! – oświadczył Waldemar. – Służę państwu. I podał ramię księżnej Podhoreckiej. Pośród rozłożystych dębów, w cieniu, na polance, towarzystwo ujrzało długi stół zastawiony do obiadu. Naokoło wysokie słupy, strojne w dębowe wieńce i chorągiewki z barwami Michorowskich. takież wieńce i chorągiewki pozawieszane w poprzek polanki tworzyły rodzaj sklepienia nad stołem; bielizna stołowa tkana w herby i desenie przedstawiające sceny myśliwskie. Srebra, kryształy, porcelana, wszystko z myśliwskimi inicjałami. Krzesła z rogów łosi. Kosze z owocami na stole miały podstawy z rogów jeleni. Przez baldachim z wieńców i liści słońce rzucało drgające plamy na bogactwo stołu, nadając mu wygląd jeszcze świetniejszy. Zamiast lokajów stał szereg strzelców zwierzynieckich, przeznaczonych do obsługi, w strojnej liberii, z pistoletami i nożami. Dowodził nimi główny kamerdyner zamkowy. Między drzewami przeświecała altana płócienna, przeznaczona dla służby i kucharzy. – Zobaczysz pan coś podobnego do sławnych polowań głębowickich – mówił książę Podhorecki do barona. – Ordynat ma pyszne leśniczówki, ale co za knieje. Powiadam panu, zwierzyna na tysiące się liczy. Obiad trwał długo. Pomysł Waldemara okazał się doskonałym, wesołość panowała niezmącona. Nie tylko młodzież, ale nawet pani Idalia i hrabina Ćwilecka wyszły ze swej majestatycznej oprawy, były wesołe i naturalniejsze niż zwykle. Waldemar celował w dowcipnej rozmowie, Trestka najgłośniej krzyczał. Wznoszono toasty, przy których straż leśna wykonywała huczne fanfary na trąbach. Orkiestra w przerwach między toastami grała ciągle i las brzmiał gwarem, roznosząc echo zabawy aż na fale rzeki złoconej słońcem. Stefcia z początku była trochę sztywna: praktykanci Waldemara przypomnieli jej Prątnickiego i minione przykrości. Ale Wiluś Szeliga, prowadząc ją do obiadu, prędko rozproszył niemiłe wspomnienia. Przy tym ci panowie w niczym osobiście nie mogli przypominać Prątnickiego; mieli bledszą urodę, ale klasyczniejsze obejście i zupełnie zastosowane do towarzystwa. Stefcia z przyjemnością zauważyła, że Waldemar jest z nimi swobodny i wesoły jak z Wilusiem lub Trestką, bez różnicy, co sprawiało, że i oni zwracali się do ordynata z uszanowaniem, lecz bez cienia uniżoności. Stosunek ten prawie przyjacielski pomiędzy zwierzchnikiem i podwładnymi akcentował poglądy Waldemara dalekie od przesądów jego sfery. Stefcia zauważyła jeszcze coś innego, co ją dziwiło i gniewało. Widziała, że jest przedmiotem cichej uwagi całej służby. Począwszy od kamerdynera i łowczego, wszyscy przygadali się jej badawczo i z szacunkiem, obsługiwano ją uprzedzająco, a gdy Waldemar wzniósł jej zdrowie, fanfara na trąbach zagrzmiała głośniej, z wyraźnym staraniem. Praktykanci spoglądali na nią jak ludzie dobrze wychowani, bez natarczywości, ale ciekawie, przenosząc wzrok z niej na ordynata. Stefcię to zaniepokoiło, już zaczynała tracić swobodę. Wyjaśnienie nastąpiło niebawem. Waldemar, obnosząc wino, podszedł do niej. Odsunęła kieliszek. – Ja już dziękuję. Pochylił się nad nią i szepnął z uśmiechem: – Teraz wzniosę toast na cześć młodości i szczęścia, uosobienia pani. Taki toast wypić trzeba do dna. – Dobrze, ale nie chcę być uosobieniem nietrzeźwości – rzekła sucho. – Umie się pani bronić od tego – powiedział porywczo i odszedł ze zmarszczoną brwią. Wiluś siedzący obok, rzekł do niej z ciekawą miną: – Czy pani wie, za kogo ją tu niektórzy biorą w Głębowiczach? – Za kogo? – spytała zdziwiona. – Za hrabiankę Barską, domniemaną narzeczoną ordynata. – Taaak!?... Stefcia zesztywniała. Przypomniał jej się tytuł nadany przez kamerdynera w zamku. To tłumaczyło zachowanie się służby... Przeszedł ją leciuchny dreszcz, ognie uderzyły do głowy. Powtarzała w myśli: – Hrabianka Barska... narzeczona ordynata. Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam. Jaka ona jest? jak wygląda?... – Dlaczego pan powiedział “domniemana”? – spytała głośno. – Bo nic rzeczywista – odrzekł student, wzruszając ramionami. – Chcą ordynata ożenić z Barską, ale on się nie spieszy, chociaż to jedna z najpierwszych partii w kraju. Domniemana narzeczona czeka z upragnieniem, lecz wątpię, czy skutecznie, bo ordynat grymasi. – A dlaczego mnie biorą za nią? Czy jestem podobna?... – Nikt jej w Głębowiczach nie widział, ja również, ale służba zapewne wie coś o projektach matrymonialnych względem ordynata i odgaduje, że pani jest ową wybraną, ponieważ panią widzi po raz pierwszy i... Zawahał się. – I co? – podchwyciła śmiało Stefcia. Wiluś spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Nic! po prostu przeczuwają w pani przyszłą ordynatową. Stefcia zmarszczyła brwi. Zrozumiała, że Wiluś nie dopowiedział swej myśli, że chciał wytknąć zachowanie się ordynata względem niej. – Muszę ich rozczarować co do siebie – rzekła oschle. Było jej przykro. Ukrywała wrażenie, nadrabiając wesołością, ale jej się nie udawało. Rozmawiała, dowcipkowała, lecz już jak zwarzona. Gdyby Wiluś lepiej uważał, spostrzegłby w niej zmianę, wywołaną swymi słowami. Ale on tego nie widział. Bawił Stefcię w czasie obiadu i nie odstępował potem, gdy w łunie zachodu wracali łodziami do zamku. Długo jeszcze park. oświetlone tarasy i zamek dźwięczały życiem. Przy wspaniałej kolacji, błyszczącej od starożytnych sreber, kryształów i porcelany saskiej, ponowiły się toasty i szumne fanfary orkiestry. Pyszna stylowa sala jadalna, wyłożona mahoniem, z brązami, z sufitem sklepionym, zdobnym w płaskorzeźby, tonęła w srebrnobieli lamp elektrycznych, rozbrzmiewała gwarem błyskotliwych rozmów; płynęły upajające tony muzyki. Urok tej książęcej wystawności działał na wszystkich, przebiegał prądem we krwi, zapalał mózgi, drażnił, porywał... Zegar na wieży zamkowej wydzwaniał północ, gdy powozy i brek wtoczyły się znowu w aleję świerkową. Jechali w takim samym porządku jak rano, bo ordynat odprowadzał gości do Słodkowic, gdzie mieli nocować. Tylko Lucię pani Elzonowska zabrała do powozu, bojąc się dla niej nocnego chłodu. Jej miejsce na breku zajęła panna Michalina. Hrabianka Paula prowadziła cichą rozmowę z baronem. Panna Rita drażniła Trestkę, mówiąc, że będzie spała. Stefcia siedziała obok ordynata, bo Waldemar tak stanowczo podał jej rękę, że nie mogła na to nie przystać z obawy zwrócenia uwagi. Gdy brek wjechał w aleję, masy czarnych świerków poruszyły się głuchym poszumem, nocny wiatr wpełznął w zbite korony, hucząc nimi jękliwie. Łoskot ostrych gałęzi przeszedł z brzegu w brzeg, niby groźny pomruk. Stefcia otulona płaszczem, podniosła głowę do góry, patrząc na oświetlone srebrem czuby grzmiących tytanów. Waldemar nachylił się do niej. – Moje świerki mówią pani do widzenia – rzekł miękko, lecz z akcentem. – Groźnie szumią – szepnęła. – To są moje druhy, a więc i pani także. One do nas przemawiają i ja je rozumiem. Podobały się pani Głębowicze? – Śliczne! – Twoje! – wyszeptały bezpamiętne usta jego. Grzmot kopyt na kamiennym moście zgłuszył ciche słowa i realnym swym dźwiękiem ocucił Stefcię, której serce na chwilę zamarło. Brek wpadł między srebrne zboża, malowane księżycem, znowu pełne gwaru i rozmowy.